


Let the water wash away your sins

by VulpesKorsak



Series: Less cult, more banter [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Banter, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I guess I'll join the tags, M/M, Praise Kink, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Water Sex, good!Seeds, non-cult AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpesKorsak/pseuds/VulpesKorsak
Summary: Rook goes skinny dipping with John Seed.





	Let the water wash away your sins

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stupid and random idea, but I hope it entertains you!  
> This does not happen in the same universe as my other fic, that I paused to write this. (Though the part's of my Rook's back story are the same.)  
> The Seed family is still kinda the same as in canon, but, you know, without the crazy cultist shit. For the most part.

Yeshua Rook shrugs as the cool night air touches his skin. He feels wet grass and pine needles with his bare feet. He is looking down at the small lake that is a part of a small river in the woods of Hope County. It’s just a few steps away from him and he feels almost fifteen years younger. The fact that he is about to skinny dip in a forest lake in the middle of the night can’t help but make him remember his late school years. As well as the fact he is just a tiny bit high. On their way here they had to walk past a small field of Bliss flowers.

It’s not full yet. He is torn between being glad and disappointed. On one hand, it would have been totally cliche and John would have made fun of him for that. On the other, he thinks that it not that bad of a cliche, cheesy but still pretty romantic. 

He breathes in lungs-full of fresh pine forest air and closes his eyes for a second. It takes him back to the “good ol’ days”. Similar lake, similar weather, different state (of America and of his mind). Memories of his first girlfriend fill his head. The way her hands moved down his body, the way they undid the last button of his shirt and then his belt.

The silence and his nostalgia are broken by his shirt falling down to the ground. Soon his pants and then boxers follow and he moves them away from the water with his foor, to make sure they don’t get soaked by a random splash. He looks down at his lover who is tugging him gently towards the water. Even though the moon is not full, the sky is clear and the moon’s light illuminates the area well enough for him to see John’s beautiful eyes looking at him impatiently.

They walk towards the lake in silence. The brink is about half a meter up from the bottom of the lake. Yeshua steps down into the water shivering at its temperature and gives a hand to John who follows him. They go deeper and deeper into the water but John stops when it reaches his thighs.

“What is it?” Rook asks without much concern in his voice, he is more than sure what the answer will be and is waiting for it, trying to hide a grin of mischief that really wants to spread across his face.

“It is just a bit cold, give me a minute to get used to it.” In the next second John’s face becomes completely horrified. “No! Don’t you da-”

A massive splash of water hits him before he can finish as Rook’s falling body breaks the surface of the lake.

“You son of a-!” John’s cry pierces the night accompanied by Yeshua’s satisfied laughter.

Yeshua’s hair is all wet not but he doesn’t mind. He has always loved being in water. Whenever his family would go to a beach he usually would be the first one to jump into the water, even though he is in his thirties now and his younger sister has kids. He races them to the sea and then gets scolded by his sister because he prevents her from covering them with sunscreen.

He hasn’t visited them in almost a year and he feels a sting of shame. He will need to introduce John to his family at some point… But just thinking about it gives him a headache. His sister is… let’s say, not very cool with people like John. Seriously religious, stupidly rich, a lawyer and a doomsday prepper... John is almost the worst person Yeshua could possibly bring with him for a family gathering. And if she learns that he let John give him a couple of creepy cultist-like tattoos… Oh, mighty gods, have mercy!

Rook doesn’t even want to think about what would happen. But at least for now he can chill out with John without worrying about it.

“Come on, babe!” Rook beckons him. John finally gets in the water properly and follows him deeper into the lake.

When the water reaches his chest Rook gets hit by the school memories again. This time he remembers his first girlfriend, whose name he struggles to remember, ditching him a week after that night in the lake for a rich kid that transferred to their school. Jack? Johnathan? Wait. No. Now that he thinks about it his name was actually Joseph. That makes Rook smile. The girl ended up failing with a bang, as he ended up fucking that Joseph another week later. Oh gods… He can straight up say that he fucked Joseph and that won’t be a lie. He can’t keep from chuckling at the idea.

“What’s on your mind?” John asks him, still a bit annoyed by being splashed at.

“Just my exes.” Yeshua says without thinking and immediately regrets it.

“Your mind is full of sin tonight!” John whispers with playful anger. “You need to be cleansed of that sacrilege!”

Next things Rook knows, John is tackling him and they are both underwater. Despite Yeshua’s obvious height and muscles advantage John can be ferocious even in a tongue-in-cheek fight. And balancing in the water is not something he does often. They wrestle below the water until both decide that air is more precious than victory.

“Will you finally pay attention to me, hmm, Deputy?” John murmurs after a breather. His hands run up and down Rook’s chest sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. John’s hand are very skilled at that, Yeshua found out. He hums and leans into the touch. John’s fingers cross a fresh bruise that John left on his a minute ago. Pain, especially of such a petty kind, usually doesn’t bother him all too much, but it is the contrast with the pleasant part of the touch that makes him hiss. John touches it again and draws another hiss out of Rook. A little reminder of who is supposed to be on his mind, he takes it.

“You’re like a fucking wolverine in a fight!” Rook complains before leaning down to press their foreheads together. “Little wicked bastard.”

“Look who’s talking, you damn bison.” John shoots back and brings their lips together for a moment.

“Hey! I’d say I’m more of a cougar! Murrawr!” Yeshua purrs, jokingly scraping his nails along John’s throat. 

“You’re not that old.” John laughs and Rook moves away from him to strike a pose full of annoyance.

To show how deeply offended he is, he makes a few more steps towards the centre of the lake where a little island rises until his feet are not touching the bottom anymore. He huffs loudly and begins swimming towards the island. The distance is not that long but by the time he is about halfway between the island and the shore Yeshua decides that he is tired of being offended. He turns his head to see that John is still standing where he left him with his arms crossed on his chest. He can’t see his face from here in the dark, but he can easily imagine John’s favourite “You’re a moron, Yesh” look on it. Yeshua’s lips curl into a smile against his will. Damn it, he loves even that expression on John.

The island is a tiny piece of land with three and a half trees (one is broken and half of it is nowhere to be seen) and a bush. He sees no obvious danger, but Rook spends time to walk around it, water barely above his waist, checking for sleeping snakes or wolverines, of which there are, fortunately, none. Nothing to worry about. 

“Looking for something?” John asks finally swimming up to him.

“Just making sure we don’t disturb your kind.” Once again they are standing chest to chest. Well, with their height difference it’s always more of Yeshua’s chest to John’s face. Yeshua adores that.

“Hmm?”

“Y’know,” Yeshua places his hands on John’s shoulders and begins massaging them. “Snakes and wolverines.”

“You’re an asshole, Yesh.” John whispers before pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. “I’m getting a vibe you don’t  _ really _ love me.”

“But I do.” Yeshua’s voice is quiet and docile and some would think there’s a hint of desperation in it, but he knows John doesn’t buy it.

“Then prove it.” John simply says and Yeshua’s heart is beating faster because of that tone alone. 

He thinks that John needs to tattoo LUST on himself right now.

Yeshua feels an urgent need to follow this order, so he changes their position in the water for John to be standing higher on the bottom of the lake. Their height difference doesn’t matter this way and Yeshua doesn’t have to lean down to interact with him all the time. Satisfied with that he places a kiss on John’s forehead first and then travels down to his temple, cheek and his lips.

“I love you.” Rook whispers in between kisses. “I love you.”

John’s beard tickles his lips and he giggles. John clears his throat and he goes back to being all romantic immediately.

He can’t resist leaving a mark on John’s neck when he gets to it. Rook’s lips touch every tattoo on John’s shoulders and chest. His hands keep massaging his shoulders.

Yeshua kissed all of them many-many times already, but feeling John’s inked skin under his lips and his hand excites him every time. His dick, apparently, has the same opinion. 

When it’s time for the “Sloth” tattoo (Thank God, it’s not a scar. That would be even harder to explain to his sister.), Yeshua licks it tracing every letter. John’s breath hitches and he places a hand on Rook’s wet hair. Rook almost purrs, but remembers that he is supposed to be serious here.

“I worship you.” He whispers and lowers his right hand underwater to brush John hardening cock with his fingertips. He travels down it slowly, looking up at John’s face. He cups his cock and begins caressing it lightly. John half closes his eyes and breathes out.

“I’ve been obsessed with you since the day we’ve met.” Rook raises his head to kiss John on the lips again. They take a moment to stare into each other’s eyes. This is not working out as well as it usually does in the daylight and yet they can’t resist.

“You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen.” Rook tells the truth. “I’d die for them.”

“I prefer you alive.” John grins and pulls Rook into another kiss.

John’s cock is fully erect now. Rook’s grip tightens ever so slightly but enough to draw a first quiet moan out of him that brings Rook’s own cock to rock hard. 

“You sound amazing.” They keep kissing and John’s hands roam all over Yeshua’s broad back.

Rook moves his hand away from John’s cock and reads “What the fuck?” on John’s lips, but then Rook’s hips press into John’s. 

“Did you get so hard just from touching me, Deputy?” John grins at him. Clearly very pleased with himself.

Mission accomplished.

Rook is well aware that for John this is one of the best compliments. Rook rolls his hips up and their cocks grind against each other. It feels a bit weird underwater but nonetheless pleasant.

Yeshua’s full length is pressing into John’s. In this department he is also noticeably larger than John. At first John was noticeably irritated by that fact at first, but after the first time it filled him up and made him come completely undone, Rook is sure, he doesn’t want it to be any smaller.

They grind against each other drowning moans in countless kisses. The sensation of slowly running water definitely adds something special to it.

Yeshua’s hands cup his lover’s ass holding him as close to himself as possible. His middle finger slides in between John’s cheeks and brushes over his opening, making John let out a short whine. It teases, lightly circling the area. Yeshua goes on until John tries to press back on his finger. He get his hands away from his ass and onto his hips.

“You devil.” John groans and Rook snickers.

Suddenly he can’t feel one of John’s hands on his back. Instead it reaches down between their bodies to wrap around both of their cocks, bringing them even closer together. 

His cock is pressed tightly into John’s hand and cock. Rook finds it extremely intimate. He gasps and responds by starting to buck his hips up even faster, fucking John’s hand. But it’s not enough. He wants to be even closer, so he puts his lips on John neck and one of his hands moves up to wrap around his shoulders.

“Fuck, John.” Yeshua murmurs, shutting his eyes. “Fuck!”

John finds the perfect rhythm to compliment his hips motion. This synchronization makes everything even more intense. John moans and whispers something sinful. His free hand finds the back of Rook’s head and guides him up from his neck to his lips. Yeshua kisses John hungrily and then pulls away to lock eyes with him. John’s eyes are clouded with want and Rook doesn’t want to miss a second of it, so he keeps staring into John’s eyes, his body moving on instinct. And that instinct is telling it to speed up.

Yeshua’s grip will surely leave bruises on John’s hips but he doesn’t care. He is getting close. All he can think of are John’s gorgeous eyes and his hot cock squeezed into his.

“John… I…” He trails off into panting. “Keep going… Ah… Fuck… It’s just perfect.”

“Do you want me to make you come, Deputy?” John grins. Rook nods slowly without breaking the eye contact. 

“You know... what I need you you say.” John clearly struggles to keep his voice as steady as possible. He makes his stroking slightly faster to adjust to Yeshua’s shift in rhythm. “Just say-”

“Yes!” Yeshua says in a loud eager whisper.

“Good, good, good.” John whispers, the shaking of his voice filling Yeshua with that little bit of that extra something. Just a couple more motions before...

“Oh, yes!” Yeshua cries out as he comes, his vision turning white for a moment.

John almost laughs at that eagerness but his laughter is replaced by a moan and Rook’s name as he comes as well, fingers clutching the wet hair at the back of Yeshua’s head.

Yeshua places a soft kiss on his lips, then closes his eyes and brings their foreheads together. John finally lets out a short soft laugh and wraps his hands around his neck. 

For a couple minutes they stand in the water motionless. Yeshua moves only to look into John’s eyes again. He does it way too much. He really hopes that doesn’t annoy John, but he seems to get a kick out of it.

With how often they have sex it surprises Yeshua that every time feels somehow special. And even though he gazed into John’s beautiful amazingly blue eyes millions of times they still enchant him. They make him want to love and be loved. They make him want to protect John and always be by his side. They make him want to spend the rest of his life with him.

They also make him want to do some really stupid shit. Like coming through a Bliss field and the woods of Hope County filled with bears and cougars and fucking wolverines in the middle of the night to swim naked in some random lake just because it was near this very lake where Sharky Boshaw first mentioned that, perhaps, Rook should fuck John Seed and solve all their problems with the Eden’s Gate commune the power of se- love.

“I think…” John says, trying to untangle from the hug. “We should move away from the part of the water we just came in. It’s fucking gross.”

A smile creeps onto Yeshua’s face. He knows John is going to hate him after what he is about to do.

“Yeshua.” For the second time that night John’s face becomes completely horrified. “No! Don’t you da-”

“Let the water wash away your sins~” Yeshua begins singing, barely keeping from giggling, and gets the damn tune back in both of their heads for another month or two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and commenting!  
> I really appreciate it!


End file.
